What the Future Lies
by Amanda Marie Johnson
Summary: Phoebe wonders what her future will bring so she casts a future spell. Will she face horror like the last time she went to the future? Or will she find that all of her dreams have come true? RR


NEW CHARMED STORY. HOPE YOU ENJOY AND I'LL UPDATE MY OTHER CHARMED STORY SOON. ENJOY AND R/R.  
  
Paige sighed as she flipped through the papers she had been grading for the last hour. As the clock on the wall struck midnight she rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Paige, it's midnight, what are you doing up so late?" Piper asked, coming down the stairs.  
  
"I have to finish grading these papers before class tomorrow" Paige said.  
  
"You know, I think you've helped those kids a lot, changing the school so that magic wasn't the only thing they'll learn. You can give them somewhat of a magic-free life now" Piper said. "It's thinking like that why you're the principal of the school."  
  
"Yeah, and I love it" Paige said. "So, what are you doing up so late?"  
  
"Have to get a bottle for baby Chris" Piper said, going into the kitchen. A minute later she came back into the living room with a bottle. "You think Phoebe's gonna be okay? She's been up in her room sulking for a couple days now."  
  
"She's growing restless is all. She's so desperate to find the man she's gonna marry, have kids with. Ever since she had the vision of her future, she's been determined to make it come true," Paige said.  
  
"Well, we all know that the future changes with every breath we take. Sometimes for the good and sometimes for the bad" Piper said.  
  
"I don't think she's really thinking about whether or not she can do it, she's too busy wanting it" Paige said. "I think she'll be okay."  
  
"I hope so," Piper said. "Well, someone's hungry. See you in the morning."  
  
"Night" Paige said and Piper went upstairs. Paige sighed and went back to the papers she had left.  
  
Phoebe wasn't sleeping either. She laid on her bed looking at a photo album. Inside were pictures of her two nephews. She sighed heavily with uncertainty. She wanted so desperately to know what her future held. She was afraid that it wouldn't turn out as she foresaw. She was worried that too many events could change it. She closed the book and went to her desk where she sat and began to write. If she was going to stop obsessing about this, she needed to know and she needed to know now.  
  
"To cure my obsession, to stop my pain. Show what my future will gain. Send me there to what I want to see. Send me to my future and set my curiosity free" Phoebe chanted and not even seconds later a flash lit up her room and she was gone.  
  
Bright lights lit up the bedroom and Phoebe appeared. She looked around her and many things had changed. The room she knew was no longer there. Instead the room was filled with toys and the walls were painted pink. On the wall above the Barbie bed was the name Melinda.  
  
"Melinda" Phoebe whispered to herself and the door opened and two little girls ran inside.  
  
"Mommy" the older little girl said, coming up to Phoebe and hugging her. "I thought you were at work."  
  
"Uh...no, I-I—" Phoebe began, but another little girl, even older than the other two came in.  
  
"Skye, Mel, aunt Piper wants you to come and clean up the mess you made in the kitchen" the girl said. "Mom, I thought you were—"  
  
"At work" Phoebe finished her apparent daughter's sentence. "I uh, I forgot, I have to talk to your aunt Piper." With that she left the room and went downstairs to where there were two little boys playing a video game. "Wyatt and Chris" she said to herself. "Uh, Wyatt?"  
  
"Aunt Phoebe, what are you doing here?" Wyatt asked.  
  
"Uh, where's your mom?" Phoebe asked her nephew.  
  
"Downstairs doing laundry" Wyatt informed her, going back to his video game. Phoebe went downstairs to where Piper was doing laundry. On the dryer was a baby seat with a little girl in it.  
  
"Uh, Piper?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Phoebes, hey, I thought you were at work," Piper said, turning around.  
  
"Um, no, listen, I have to talk to you, okay" Phoebe said.  
  
"Okay, what about?" Piper asked, picking up the baby seat and heading upstairs, Phoebe followed.  
  
"Okay, I'm gonna tell you this and you have to believe me, okay?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Sure" Piper said, setting the baby seat on the kitchen table. "Melinda Penelope Halliwell! Skyelar Patricia Halliwell! Get your butts down here and clean up this mess!"  
  
"Piper—" Phoebe began, but was interrupted by the two girls running into the kitchen.  
  
"We're here mommy" Melinda said.  
  
"Good, now clean up your messes, pronto" Piper said.  
  
"Piper, can we talk upstairs please? In private?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Private? In this house?" Piper joked. "Girls, watch the baby, we'll be back in a while."  
  
Piper and Phoebe went upstairs into Piper's room and Phoebe shut the door.  
  
"Okay, Piper...I'm from the past" Phoebe blurted.  
  
"You're what?" Piper asked.  
  
"I'm from the past, about...what year is it?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"2014" Piper informed her.  
  
"Ten years, ten years in the past" Phoebe said.  
  
"Why would you cast a future spell? You know what happened the last time" Piper said.  
  
"I know, but I had to. I wanted to know what my future would bring. If I'd get that child. And you know exactly how I feel. Look how long you dreamed about having kids" Phoebe said.  
  
"O-okay, let's just calm down. And let's not tell the kids, or Paige, or Jason or—" Piper began.  
  
"Wait, Jason? I married Jason?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Yeah" Piper said carefully. She didn't fully understand what her sister had done. "Okay, Phoebes, break it down for me here. You cast a spell to take you here, to your future so you could...see what it held?"  
  
"Yes" Phoebe said.  
  
"Uh-huh, well, then there's just one question left for me to ask" Piper said.  
  
"What?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"How do you get back?" Piper asked and Phoebe realized that she didn't write a spell to get back.  
  
"I-I, uh...I don't know" Phoebe admitted.  
  
"Great, well good job. Now you might be stuck here" Piper said and there was a knock at the door. "Come in" Piper said, obviously agitated and Phoebe's oldest daughter came into the room.  
  
"Uh, mom, hey aunt Piper. Mom, I wanted to ask if I could go to Jamie's tonight for a sleepover" the girl said.  
  
"Uh...Jamie?" Phoebe questioned.  
  
'Yeah, my best friend" she said.  
  
"O-oh, right, uh..." she said, looking at Piper and Piper shrugged at her. "S-sure, why not."  
  
"Great, thanks" the girl said and left the room, shutting the door.  
  
"Help, who's Jamie?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"She's Prue's best friend" Piper said.  
  
"Prue, I named her Prue?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Yeah" Piper said.  
  
"Okay, names? What are all of there names?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Well, you know Wyatt and Chris, Wyatt's twelve and Chris is eleven. Then there's my youngest Melinda, she's five. You have two daughters, Prudence, Prue is nine" Piper said.  
  
"Nine? She's very mature for her age" Phoebe said.  
  
"Yeah, she really is" Piper said. "Then your youngest, Skyelar, Skye is seven. Then Paige has one daughter, she's four months, her name's Olivia."  
  
"Wow, things have sure changed" Phoebe said. "So, so watch the kids everyday?"  
  
"Well, when I'm not working" Piper said.  
  
"Do you still have the club?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Yep, it's still running strong" Piper told her.  
  
"Good, okay, husbands. I'm married to Jason, did you and Leo get back together?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Yeah, when Chris was about seven months we got back together" Piper said. "Then six years later, Melinda was born."  
  
"And who is Paige married to?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Her husband died when she was four months pregnant. Demon" Piper told her.  
  
"Oh, poor Paige" Phoebe said sympathetically. "Is she still working at the magic school?"  
  
"Yes" Piper said.  
  
"I guess some things are the same" Phoebe said.  
  
Piper yawned as she woke and sat up. After stretching, she went to check on Wyatt and baby Chris.  
  
"Hey, Piper" Paige said as Piper came out of her room.  
  
"Hey, you off to the school?" Piper asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll see you at five-thirty" Paige said and kissed her on the cheek. "Tell Phoebe I said 'bye' okay?"  
  
"Sure" Piper said and Paige went downstairs. Piper went into Wyatt and Chris' room and they were both awake. "Well, hello my boys. Are you hungry?" she picked Wyatt up out of his now big boy bed and set him on the ground and then picked up Chris. "Let's go wake auntie Phoebe and then get something to eat."  
  
Piper walked out into the hall and then over to Phoebe's room and knocked on the door.  
  
"Phoebes, you up?" she asked, but there was no answer. She knocked again and then opened the door, but Phoebe's bed was made and she wasn't in it. "Hmm" Piper said confused and closed the door and went downstairs. "Hey, Paige, did Phoebe say she was going somewhere today?"  
  
"Not to me, why?" Paige asked, getting her stuff together.  
  
"Because, she's not in her room. Her bed's made" Piper said, setting Chris in his bassinette.  
  
"Hmm, maybe she went to work" Paige suggested. "Did you call her office?"  
  
"No, but I thought she was off today" Piper said.  
  
"Not sure. Maybe she just went out for a while" Paige said. "I really have to go honey. Call me if you need something." With that she went back up to the attic. Piper sighed and went into the kitchen to fix her sons some breakfast. 


End file.
